nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Fortune Street
|system1AU = January 5, 2012 |class1 = Mii |PEGI = 3 |CERO = A |USK = 0 |ACB = PG|Fix = a }} Fortune Street is video game released for Wii in late 2011. It is the sequel to the 2007 Nintendo DS game Itadaki Street DS and the first Itadaki Street title that was released outside of Japan. This game was able to be played over Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection; however, the service was terminated on May 20, 2014, making this game no longer playable online. Also, mainly due to this game's Wi-Fi compatibilities, it is impossible to transfer the save data to an SD Card. Gameplay Fortune Street's gameplay is similar to the board game Monopoly, except it has a feature called the Stock Market, which behaves like the real stock market. Instead of going in a linear path, the various boards are split into districts and there are 4 Suit Spaces where collecting them and going back to the bank will result in a promotion and income with it being determined by the amount of stocks the player has and how many properties the player owns on top of how many times they've been promoted. Buying stocks tend to increase a districts' stock price as well as investing in the properties with the opposite usually dropping the stock price. Having stocks in a district gives the player a commission on all sales as a piece of 10% extra proportional to the amount of stocks in the district versus the player owns in the district. It has several difficulty settings. In easy mode, the stock market feature is disabled. On top of the property spaces, there are a number of spaces. The start space is called the Bank Space. Here the players can get their promotion and invest in stocks and landing on this space lets the player choose their direction on their next turn. Some boards have Investment Bank spaces which allow the player to invest in stocks but only that. There are Moon Spaces which close a player's properties for a turn. There are Boom spaces and Big Boom spaces that gives a 10% and 50% commission on all sales until the next turn. Landing on a Suit Space or a Chance space gives the player a chance on the event board. Each space has different reward and the board gives bonuses for more spaces chosen in a row. The arcade space lets the player play a game for a reward. There are 5 games that rotate in order (excluding events). Arcade Games Round The Blocks: Players will have a 3x3 grid to try and line up 3 like symbols in a row. You can either win free stocks, 50G per level, 500G per level, a suit yourself card or be warped. Memory Block: 6 Question Mark Blocks will appear, and the player has to try and remember which blocks don't have the Bowser symbol. Prizes won include: Increasing all your shops by 10%, 10G per level, 5 stocks in a district and a suit yourself card. The Bowser blocks will decrease all your shops by 5%. Dart of Gold: Characters Mario Series Playable Unlockable Characters Non-Playable *Lakitu ''Dragon Quest'' Series Playable Non-Playable Other *Miis - Mii Costumes References to other games *''Super Mario Bros.'' - The World 1-1 stage is based off the same level from this game. Additionally, the main theme of this board is a remix of the overworld theme of this game. Also, upon completing a Mario board, a remix of the Castle Clear music plays, followed by a remix of the ending theme. *''Super Mario Bros. 3'' - During an auction, a remix of the original Toad's House theme (a.k.a. the P-Switch theme) can be heard. A remix of the Pipe Land map theme also plays in the stock menu. Also, a remix of the "3 Matching Cards" fanfare plays whenever a line is made in Round The Blocks on a Mario board or when the Super Mario tour is completed in Tour mode, as well as a remix of the "World Clear" fanfare playing when a line of lucky 7's is made in Round The Blocks on a Mario board. *''Super Mario World'' - A remix of the final boss theme plays when someone reaches the target amount in a Mario board. A remix of the bonus stage music is heard in the minigame Round the Blocks if it is played on a Mario board. *''Super Mario Kart'' - The Mario Circuit board stage's theme is a remixed version of Mario Circuit. *''Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins'' - One of Wario's quotes on Starship Mario has him stating that the starship would be his if he turned the "M" upside down. This alludes to his taking over of Mario's castle in this game, which involved flipping the castle's "M" so that it appeared as a "W". *''Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island'' - A remix of the title screen music for this game plays as the main theme for the Yoshi's Island board. Also, a remix of the athletic theme is heard in the Venture square or when Dart of Gold is being played. *''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars'' - A remix of "Hello, Happy Kingdom" plays in the board Peach's Castle. *''Wario Land 3'' - Wario mentions Rudy when building a tent on the board. *''Luigi's Mansion'' - One of Luigi's quotes mentions the Poltergust 3000. *''Super Mario Sunshine'' - Delfino Plaza returns as a Mario series board. A remix of its original theme is the main theme of this board. *''Wario World'' - Wario mentions the Black Jewel in one of his quotes, who was the main antagonist of that game. *''Mario Kart: Double Dash!!'' - Peach's quote in the Mario Circuit map is "I'm going to double-dash my way to victory! Good luck keeping up with me! Tee hee!" This references the two driver mechanic featured in said game. *''Mario Party 6'' - Yoshi's artwork from this game is reused. *''Super Mario 64 DS'' - Bowser's artwork from this game is reused. *''Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix'' - Luigi's artwork from this game is reused. *''Mario Superstar Baseball'' - The Mario Stadium returns as one of the Mario series boards. *''New Super Mario Bros.'' - A remix of the Bowser's Castle theme can be heard at certain boards. Gaining a level with a Mario series character will make a remix of the "Course Clear" theme from New Super Mario Bros. play. Also, Bowser Jr.'s artwork from this game is reused. *''Mario Party 8'' - Wario, Daisy, Toad, Waluigi, and Birdo's artwork from this game is reused. *''DK: Jungle Climber'' - Diddy Kong's artwork from this game is reused. *''Super Mario Galaxy'' - The Good Egg Galaxy returns as a Mario series board. *''Mario Party DS'' - If a player draws venture card #88, all other players swap positions. This is a reference to the Happening Space in Kamek's Library that will occasionally cause Kamek to cast "Kamek Spell No. 88", which has the same effect. *''Mario Kart Wii'' - The Mario Circuit board resembles the Mario Circuit from this game. *''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' - Memory Block takes place in a Toad House from this game and features a remix of the Toad House theme from this game. *''Super Mario Galaxy 2'' - Starship Mario returns as a Mario series board. A remix of "Starship Mario, Launch!" also plays on this board. *''Mario Sports Mix'' - The victory animations for some of the Mario series characters resemble the animations from this game, however their animations are slightly different and aren't continuous; they revert to their standing animation when they finish their victory animation. External links *Official Japanese Website (Square Enix) *Official Japanese Website (Nintendo) *Official North American Website *Official European Website *Official European Microsite *Official Oceania Website Other Translations ES: Fortune Street Category:Mario games Category:Wii games Category:2011 video games Category:Crossover games Category:Dragon Quest games Category:Square Enix games Category:Marvelous games Category:Games published by Nintendo Category:Fortune Street games Category:Games published by Square Enix Category:2012 video games Category:Spinoffs